A method that enables an image output apparatus e.g. a printer to output image data generated by an image shooting apparatus e.g. a digital still camera (DSC) as an image is becoming increasingly widespread. Some of the image output apparatuses analyze the image data and automatically perform image processing for the purpose of improving image quality. Such image processing may include, for example, an adjustment of color balances that are used to represent appropriate skin tones of a portrait.
Such image processing, however, is performed in an image output apparatus regardless of characteristics of each image shooting apparatus, which results in the image processing unable to achieve a sufficient level of image adjustment that reflects the characteristics of each image shooting apparatus. In some cases, the characteristics of each image shooting apparatus as well as intentions of each user may even be impaired due to unnecessary corrections.
Such a problem is common to any case where an image output apparatus analyzes image data and performs image processing on its own. This similarly applies to a case where an image output apparatus that is supplied with image data from a server performs image processing and outputs an image.
The purpose of the present invention is thus to solve the aforementioned problem and to make an image data supplier such as an image shooting apparatus controllable of image processing that is performed in an image output apparatus according to image data for the purpose of improving image quality.